Running from the past
by MyWorldIsEdwardCullen
Summary: As the group of friend seperate over the years even Bellacnt standthe sight of Edward anymore for what he had become but after a snow storm and then when suck in a biology classroom together will they kill each other or learn the truth about what happen.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight and if I did Iwould be rich ;))

* * *

I sat in the middle of English staring of into space with my eyes closed and music in my ears full blast

to ignore everyone just waiting for the last period of the day to end already. And just to let you know

I have no friend I hate Rosalie Emmett Alice and Jasper and I plan to kill Edward. I was an invisible 17 year

old with a right hook and a hell lot of rumours about me. I hate them started one by one then

all of them and when I say them I mean EDWARD.I hadn't talked to any of them since 6th grade after

whatever happened and we never talk again. I had dyed my black with my natural colour underneath.

I still drive my orange Chevy and wore the same clothes but I had studs, a black eye, and wore knee high combat boots.

My eyeliner was thicker and I never talked, so I became the school emo bitch. Every one of us became our own person.

The bell rang and I stood up pushing pass people but it didn't take much they just moved for me. I still was a klutz but lucky I hadn't fallen on my own.

I looked up and Rosalie the 5 star bitch herself, "God Swan you stupid slut watch were your going!" I took my earphone out standing up looking directly in the eyes glaring. She leaned against the wall trying to get away standing between Laurent and Jessica. "You really want to do this Swan?"

I smiled, "Come Rose even with your ace grade whores you still won't win remember 7th grade?"

She glared stalking away with her heels clicking. The clones followed her while I just walked off toward my truck

while no one stood near me. I saw Alice on my way out, she still looked like a pixie and was crazy but so was even more hypo when she came out of design class.

She wasn't mean just done the normal thing ignored me. I saw Jasper down the hall with scares across

his arm but no one ever noticed because he was more emo then me. He took the brake up of the group the

worst but some how he turned out with friends. I shrugged my shoulders to myself and walked to my car but was stopped by

Emmett and his so-called mates. "Bella!" I turned around frustrated glaring at him, "The emo look is out your real should update!"

I rolled my eyes as that was the dumbest come back ever even for Emmett. All his friends laughed while I turned around hitting

into someone almost falling over but my arm was caught. I looked up seeing the green eyes I

hated wanting so bad to give him a black eye. I yanked my arm away as he laughed. "Go get fuck Cullen!" Before I could walk off he opened his big mouth.

"Is it true you tried to seduce Mike last week I mean seriously Bella you really got to give up."

I turned kicking him in the balls smiling as he hit the ground. I looked him in the eyes and

I felt the sorrow in my eyes and tear rising, I didn't know if it sadness or anger. I walked to my car throwing in my

bag and sat in the drive seat covering my eyes sniffing then started the car. I started to drove out with the stereo

full blast and people surrounding Edward and his broken balls. But my car wouldn't move not a single car was. I got out and looked under and it was frozen solid.

I hit my head with my palm as I heard the principal on the speakers telling us to meet in his gym.

We were told we had to all stay in separate room and we didn't have a chose in the matter.

I was stuck in the biology room so I went there and laid on a bench until I heard a high pitch scream. I covered my eyes not looking,

"Please dear baby Jesus let this be a nightmare?"

I turned my head as someone screamed in my face.

"Bella how many fingers am I holding up?" I turned and saw Alice worried and hypo. I looked at her confused.

"What!" She picked up a needle that I was laying on. I crack up laughing as she kept on asking me question.

"You knowwhatdrug do to people Bella!" I through a tray at her and she dogde it like always.

"1. Despite rumours I don't do drugs, 2. Who else is in here?" I sat up as the door slammed and four people I wished to never see again came in.

* * *

So how's it going I read a storylike this so I made my own version review


	2. Bitches, Pain and Cookies

**I don't own twilight and if I did Iwould be rich ;))**

**Previously:: "You know what drug do to people Bella!" I through a tray at her and she dogde it like always.**

**"1. Despite rumours I don't do drugs, 2. Who else is in here?" I sat up as the door slammed and three people I wished to never see again came in.**

* * *

I slapped myself in the head, "What the hell are you doing?" I glared at the ice queen

"Waking myself up from this night mare" A booming laugh went through the room and

I through a chair at Emmett as it hit his head and fell to the ground. "Are you seriously insane!"

I turned seeing Jasper standing at the window. "Shut up cutter!" He smirked walking up grabbing my

hand. he ripped my seelve and you saw scars alll the way up my arm. I knocked him in the face as he landed on the ground.

"You touch me again I will kill you," Everyone went quite as weglared ateach other.

"Lets play a game!" I turned to Alicein disbelief.

"A Fucken game," She nodded her head like crazy.

"I mean why not we haven't to talk to each other in ages we could play 20questions"

"Fine," We all said at the same time and i laid down, "O.k. we'll start with...Bella"

"Naturally," I hurt the acid in my voice as I closed my eyes. "Go head"

"O.k. Does your adoptive parents know about your cuts?" Charlie and Renee were in a car crash and I was in the back seat.

My mother shield me with her body and died in hospital 5minutes after Charlie I 7 years old. emmettand Alice adoptive

parents offered to take me in but I couldn't I wouldn't. I shook myhead and let out a shackey breath,

"Why do you know... cut?"

"That's none of yourbusiness" I sat up and I started to walk out until Rosalie blocked the door.

I grabbed her throat threw her across the floor. "Get in my way again I'll kill you!"

"Just like you kill your mother!" She smiled as I stopped.

"Rosalie!" Alice screamed her name in horror that our old friend would go so low. I ran out crying, "Bella!"

I ended up in the hall next to the back door sitting there with my knees pulled to my chest and head dug into my knees I sat

there crying for only god knows how long before someone found me, "Bella?" I looked and saw Edward.

"Go ahead take a picture front page news the Queens of Bitches cries," He smiled and sat next to me.

"Rosalie always beat you in the department," I stared athim shacking my head,

"I hate her," I pushed my hairout of my face and wiped my tears.

"whatdid she do this time?" I stared athim confused, "O.k. Bella I know you can handle yourself but when your parents died we made a promise and I'm sticking to it"

I smiled remembering "Know matter what we'll bethere for each other not matter how much we hated each other"

He nodded his head smiling and I told him what happened and he stood up pulling me along,

"What if some one see'e us together remember we hate each other."

"It is 1 o'clock in the morning," I froze "We all came looking for you except Rosalie and Jasper"

"Figures," He rolled his eyes as we walked back in pitch black. I saw a torch and I tapped Edward arm and he nodded his head.

It was his ex Tanya and Jessica. "You think what I'mthinking."

"I wish I wasn't" Edward push me against the wall pretending to make out with me as I saw Tanya run off and

Jessica following her. I smiled watching her. "That was fun," Edward stared down at me and done his face "Come on romeo,"

When we got back to the class room I waited outside to hear what Rosalie had to say when I wasn't there.

"No got found her?" Emmett talked. "You don't think she... you know?" I knew what he was talking about suidiual.

"No no Bella wouldn't do that... would she?" Jasper of course.

"Rosalie why did you have to bring up her parents?" Alice was yelling and I heard people down the hall yell

to shut up, "She helped you when you were..."

"I know she pissed me off and you all know me Inever say sorry," I walked through the door and stood next to Edward.

"Hey you did that onetime you fucked Emmett" When were 10 we were spying on them and we saw something we weren't.

"Bella you worthless whore-" I glared at her and stalked towards her. Edward grabbed my arms and held me there.

Emmett helped him and Edward carried me to the sleeping bags shoved in the corner. He sat next to me as everyone went

in there pairs.

"You should sleep?" I stared at Edward and laughed through my nose.

"I'll sleep when I'mdead" He rolled his eyes. Ever sense the car accident I always said that when he told me to go to bed. "Let's play 20 questions I'mbored,"

He nodded his head and started, "Favourite movie?"

"Broken what your's?" He miled and looked at me for a second,

"Just Married" I looked at him but didn't laugh.

"O.k. Favourite food?" He stared at me wierd "I'm hungry"

"Me too" I laughed as Emmett said that. I saw Alice turn around and stare at us.

"What happened to us?" We all looked down until i opened my mouth

"Lets get something to eat" Emmett made a wierd sound and followed me out the door

"I wonder what they got in the cafe?" I thought about and I already knew

"Chicken Ice-cream Cookies Donut-" He stared at me and I stopped, "You think I just sit there in detention"

Hesmiled and raffled my hair "You never change Bella"

* * *

So how's it going I read a storylike this so I made my own version review


	3. I hate feeling

**I don't own twilight and if I did Iwould be rich ;))**

**Previously:: ****"Chicken Ice-cream Cookies Donut-" He stared at me and I stopped, "You think I just sit there in detention"**

**Hesmiled and raffled my hair "You never change Bella"**

* * *

**I slapped his hand aaway from my head. W**ere in the Cafe with people asleep on the tables. I looked at Emmett and he

picked me up and on his shoulders so I wouldn't fall over. He almost he a girl on the floor

but hit his knee on the table instead. I covered his mouth so he wouldn't talk. When he got to the

kitchen I stood there truying not to laugh at his face. "Come on Swan I'm hungry" We grabbed as much as we could

running out as we heard someone wake up. As we got back in the room I fell over and Emmett landed on me as

I pulled him down by accident. "Get off your heavy!" He did as I said and I lloked at threw the kitchen grabbing my favourite food.

"Doulbe choc chip with whip ice-cream?" I turned seeingEdward there with two spoons. "why?"

"I love it" i took one of the spoons taking the biggest piece I could. "O.k. funniest moment of your life?"

"when Rosalie ask me how to put on a condom so she could finger herself and no get pregeant what was yours?"

I looked at the gound thinking. "After my parents died you keep trying to make me feel better so we keep playing pranks on Jasper and everytime he screamed like a girl every single time,"

He looked at me taking the ice-cream. He nodded his head remembering "Wierdest momery?"

"Year 6 start of the year when our teacher wore a g-stringand he flashed the whole class"

"That is disgusting" He shook his head. "We were 5... you emmett and Jasper were fighting over who got the last spoon full of ice-cream until you realised that Alice had eaten the whole bloody thing and as youi chased after her all of you landed in horse shit"

"Ummm can't think of anything..."

"I got one first crush?" I froze at that moment not answering. He stared at me raising his eyebrows. "Come on answer?"

i stood up walking to Mr. Banner's desk finding a laptop sitting there. I started to go through it. "Dude's come look at this it is nasty"

They all croud around me except Edward who just sat where I left him. I walked away as they watched it. "What was it?"

"Asian porn," I said it like it was a every day question. Edward stared at me and I nodded my head, "Go watch if you want," I laid down expecting him to

run for the computer until I saw him laughing. "I don't need porn Bella you should know that," I glared at him standing up walking to the window.

"What what did I say?" Alice walked next to him whispering in his ear so I turned sitting out the window seeing a ledge under neath.

I smiled knowing what I was going to do. I jumped down as I heard people scream in terror. They all for the window and I slid against the wall so they would see me.

I saw Alice lean out it so I screamed and she yelled like all hell. I heard booming laugh and got Edward to help me up.

When I got to the window I sat there for a second just staring at him. He green eyes looked... I mentally slapped myself. I hopping down.

"Let all play a big game of 20 questions." We all glared at Alice but sat down, I grabbed a pack of chicken chip and chocolate bar.

I sat between Edward and Alice wishing I wasn't. Alice started asking everyone stupid questions until she got to Edward and me.

"Who do you have a crush on?" My eyes went wide and I stared at Edward for a second til I looked at Alice and glared.

"Alice we are not answering that!" I stood up before Emmett grabbed me pulling me down holding me there.

"Answer the question or I will spit on you," He held the spit from his mouth. I spit upward getting him instead. "Gross!"

"Let play murder in the dark Jasper is in!"I ran and turned the light off dropping to the floor I crawled away hiding under a table.

"Where's the switch!" I laughed at all of them trying to find it. Until I felt someone grabb my hand. I turned seeing Edward.

He pulled me across the room as I saw everyone was in pairs crawling around trying to get away from JAsper and Alice.

We hit a door and slid inside. I bit my lip trying to laugh. I ran to the other side of the room hiding in the corner pulling Edward behind me.

We sat there fighting back laughes. I hit my head on the wall trying not to laugh at the pain. But I exploded in laughter.

Edward jumped on me covering my mouth stopping me from laughing. I stopped staring into his eyes again. HE lend down and I started kissing him

I tangled my hands in his hair as He put hand hand behind my neck and up and down my back. We pulled back as we heard someone

squeal. I turned my head seeing Alice and Jasper there. I stood up shacking my head, "No no no" I couldn't stop repeating it.

I ran outside into the parking lot. I could see my breath. I stood there hitting the wall as hard as I could. I fought back tears as

I felt Alice next to me kneel behind me. "Bella why did you run?" I looked at her knowing how this was going to play out.

"Cause after tonight it all go's back to normal we all hate each other,"

"Bella it won-" I cut her short standing up screaming trying to make her leave.

"Yes it will and you know it once you see your friend you'll run because their exactly like you fashionable and care what people think and I don't"

"Bella there not my friends you are bella just listen you were my best friend i-" I cut her short yelling louder then her.

"Exactly we were friend, friends we were when we were kids. We grew up!" I yelled trying to sound like I didn't care.

"Bella you know I didn't want to leave you!" I hit the wall in anger knowing I wouldn't forgive myself if I hit Alice.

"I left because all you wanted me gone I left because I didn't belong with use I didn't fit!" We were screaming our lungs out.

"Yes you did Bella you fitted because-" She stopped mid sentence as I stared at her.

"Why did I fit Alice how did I fit in you perfect little worlds!" I stared at her she didn't say anything, "I was your chareting case I-"

"But he loves you," She whispered it and I looked down at her I had yelling I could say anything else.

I saw she was about to cry, I looked down away from her and stared at the ground. She kept going, "He always did Bella he loved you!"

I stared at her in disbelief wondering why she was saying this.

"Why are you lying!" I knew it was a lie I turned to walk away when she started talking again.

SHe stood up staring at me, "Bella we won't leave you please Bella I'm begging you!" I started to walk away when I heard ALice crying.

I stopped and turnd staring at her,"I'm sorry," I whispered low but I know she heARD ME i TURN THE corner. I knew Alice wasn't following

me but I looked back to make sure.

* * *

So how's it going I read a storylike this so I made my own version review


	4. Edward Cullen

****

**Warning Bella goes suidail. or however you spell it?**

**Perviously:: ****I stopped and turned staring at her,"I'm sorry," I whispered low but I know she heARD ME i TURN THE corner. I knew Alice wasn't following**

**me but I looked back to make sure wishin she was.**

* * *

I kept walking around the school just looking at the ground. I fell over hitting my head on the wall. I sat against the wall .

I kept replaying what happened in my head. The words that got to me were 'He loves you... He alway did love you Bella!'

I hit my head against the wall as I saw a piece of glass on the floor. I looked at it for a second before grabbing it. "It got by worse,"

I lifted my sleeve running three straight lines across my wrest. I smiled as I saw the blood run out. I covered my nose so I didn't smell it.

I through the glass at a tree missing wanting to hit something. I stood up trying to lift my hand but it wouldn't move.

I heard the drops of blood hit the floor as I smiled looking around as I heard some one scream. I turned smiling "Hows it going?"

She ran off yelling as I looked at my wrist as my smile got bigger. I looked up seeing the sun started to raise.

I smirked walking back to the room finding everyone in a circle talking. They looked my way as I use my other hand to raise my cuts.

"Are you happy now?" I dropped to the floor. I hit my head as I fell and I couldn't feel anything at all. I was just laying there looking at the ceiling.

I heard Alice scream as I could only smile. I heard someone yell my name as I slightly turned my head seeing them all come towards me.

"Bella! Bella! wake up!" I looked at Emmett smiling,

"Why would I do that I... get to see my parents... again," I felt some one grab my wrist so I turned, "Edward let me go!" He didn't look at me.

"No you aren't dying." I looked at him smiling.

"Why won't you... let me see my... parents," He never answered just started to fix my cuts, "Please Edward," I said as I heard the sadness in my voice.

I looked at Edwrd pulling his faceup but it hurt like hell but it was worth it. There was a express on his face I had never seen before.

"Bella," Alice looked at me as I smiled, "Lets play 20 questions," I nodded my head, "Why did you do this?"

"To forget eveything... I destroyed that girls life I destroy my parents... I destroyed your... Edward's," She looked at me and I saw tears in her eyes. "My turn Why did you say those thing?"

Alice looked at Edward tyhen back at me."Because it is all true but he stubborn just like you" I looked at her smiling.

"I know you are but what am I?" I saw she smiled. The one thing we said when we were younger. It always made her smile. "Don't cry ALice,"

"I wont Bella I promise," I laid my head back closing my eyes waiting to die. I started fall asleep.

Edward'spov

I sat next to Bella unable to move. I saw Alice crying as she leaned in Jasper's chest. Rosalie was leaning in Emmett's as I just sat there doing nothing.

I couldn't do anything. I reach forward running my hand across the scares on her wrist. Why would my Bella hurt herself? "Edward?"

I looked up at Jasper as he let go of Alice as she looked at me. "Is she going to die?" I stared at her then at Bella.

"I don't know," I saw Alice start to move towards Bella. I saw her lean towards Bella. She whispered in her ear.

"Come on Bella wake up please wake up?" I saw Alice about to break down. Jasper pulled her back as I just stared at Bella.

I felt everyone staring at us. I reached for her pulse as I felt blood was still running. "She'll be o.k. if she didn't lose to much blood."

I heard someone come through the door as we all turned to look it was "Tanya!" She had a camera and was taking pictures.

"Shit!" I got up as she ran out the door, "Emmett now!" I heard him get up and follow. We ran after Tanya as she entered the girls toilet.

"Dont do it Edward," I looked at Emmett and pushed the door open. Tanya was standing there holding the camera.

"Come get it!" I walked forward when I heard the door open. I turned seeing Rosalie looking pissed as hell.

She stalked over to tanya punching her right in the nose. "You are such a fucken slut!" I looked at Emmett through the door and he started to laugh.

"No one calls me a slut," Tanya got up trying to hit Rosalie as she dodge it get Tanya in the nose again and I heard it break.

She gave me the camera and walked out. I heard saw Emmett dropping on the floor in laugher. I deleted the pitures

as I walked out I heard Alice scream. "Bella!" I started running dead bolting to the door. I looked at Bella as she was standing in the corner

not looking at anyone. I stared at her as she was crying. I loked around and saw glass on the floor. "Bella stop!"

she looked at me as I started to step forward. "Don't come near me!" I looked at her. "Stop!" I kept walking as I heard Emmett come through the door.

"Bella what's wrong?" She wiped her eyes staring at me.

"Why didn't you let me die?" she threw a bunson burner missing my completely."WHy didn't you let me die!"

I didn't answer I just stood there. What happened to my bella? "Bella calm down,"

"I cut so deep shouldn't I of I mean..." She looked at the ground trying to understand.i saw Alice about to cry.

I started to walk towards her as she looked at me. "How did I live?" I grabbed her wrist running my fingers across her cuts.

"Stitched aren't that hard," I kept running my thumb across the cut. She pulled away going to Alice.

Bella povs

I stood in the corner trying to understand but my brain wasn't helping. "I cut so deep shouldn't of I mean..."

I was watching Edward as he walked towards me. "How did I live?" He walked up grabbing my hand running his fingers across the cut.

"Stitches aren't that hard," I stared at my wrist as Edward ran his thumb against it. I pulled away walking over to Alice.

"I'm sorry," She looked at me as I pulled her into a hug. I heard her sniff from crying as I let go she smiled.

"I wasn't lying," She pulled back as I walked over to the sleeping bags.

"I don't know about you guys but I want to sleep." I laid down hitting my hand against the wall, "Shit" I laid there but within seconds

i was asleep. I woke up seeing Edward sitting against the wall with everyone else asleep. I looked at him put my hand under my head

leaning on it. "Your still up?" He turned and looked at me. I smiled as he didnt show any emotion at all. I sat up looking at him,"You o.k.?"

I ran my finger tips across his face asI pulled back realised what I was let out a little laugh looking down at the ground.

"Bella you just tried to kill yourslf,"

"Well isn't it up to me," He looked at me as I sat up. "I'm sorry I just was depressed," I sat next to him wrapping myself in the blanket.

"It's 5pm," I looked athim.

"I hate how you do that..." He turned and smiled at me. "Why aren't we friends?" I stared at him as he looked down.

"We fought about what happened and after we started to drift about," I leaned my head on his shouldrer letting out a breath.

He leaned his head on mine. "I missed you," i said it with my eyes closed waiting for him to say something. or laugh.

"I missed you too Bella" I closed my eye happy that I atleast had my old best friend back even if it was a few hours. "truth or dare?"

I groaned staring at him. "Truth?" He smiled staring me right in the eye, I started shacking as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why do you want to die?" I looked at the ground wishing he didn't say that.

"Because I have lost everything I have ever had," Before he could say anything I kept going, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I rolled my eyes staring around. until I smiled staring at Alice and Jasper in the corner. "No way in hell!"

"I haven't said anything yet!" He looked at me and I put up my hand in defent, "Fine Oh I got it, When we get out of here you have to paint Emmett's car pink!"

"Deal but if I die I'm gonna haunt you for the rest of your life," I smiled as I started to get warm.

"I use truth," He rubbed his chin trying to look like he was trying to think. I let out a little laugh as I saw Alice move her head our way.

I nodded my head at Alice as Edward looked laughing. "Come on Alice," she jumped up running over.

"Thank you anyway what Edward say is full on serious trust me." She sat on the other side of me hugging me then ran back laying next to Jasper.

"Do you wish you didn't kiss me?" I stared at him and shock my head. He leaned down kissing me. We sat there kissing and I felt safe happy even.

Until I needed a breath. I pulled back leaning my head on his shoulders. "I am really sorry Bella," I closed my eyes.

I started to drift of as I felt Edward lay me down with his hands around my waist doing nothing. Just sitting there next to me.

"Bella can I tell you something?..." I nodded my head as he was whispering, "I love you" I opened my eyes and

stared at him. I was in slight shock until I smiled. I laid my head on his chest. "Promise" I fell asleep at that moment.

The last thing i hurt was Edward voice, "Promise,"

* * *

So how's it going I read a storylike this so I made my own version review


	5. Good to worse

****

**Warning Bella goes suidail. or however you spell it?**

**Perviously::**"Bella can I tell you something?..." I nodded my head as he was whispering, "I love you" I opened my eyes and

**stared at him. I was in slight shock until I smiled. I laid my head on his chest. "Promise" I fell asleep at that moment.**

**The last thing i hurt was Edward voice, "Promise,"**

* * *

I woke up with the biggest head ache ever screaming. I felt someone under me as what happened last night came back.

'I love you' I moved off Edward falling over as he woke up looking alarmed. "Bella what's wrong?" I shook my head closing my eyes.

"Nothing just woke up from a nightmare," he leaned forward running his hand through my hair. I leaned my head on his hand.

I leaned forward hugging him. I fought the tears trying not to cry. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me as I dug my head in his shoulder.

I heard Alice squeal as I pulled back not letting go of Edward. Everyone was staring at us even Rosalie didn't say anything. Alice broke the silent

"Finally!" Me and Edward looked at each other then at them confused. "You guys seriously didn't know!" We shock our heads.

"What!" I looked at all of them confused. Alice went to the board writing our name and little people.

"You and Edward have loved each other since the second grade!" I rollled my eyes as I saw people out the hall.

I shock my head hearing the principal on the loud speaker.

"Everyone report to the hall now!" I rolled my eyes standing up hear people yelling in the hall.

We went out the hall as everyone ran to their friends. Edward stood nextto me as a group of guys screamed his name.

I nodded my head. "Go ahead I'll be fine," He smiled walking over as they all laughed. I grapbbed my bag as I walked to

the hall as I heard girls squealingand guys booming with laugher. I sat on the side by myself and everyone else kept talking.

I saw Rose leading a group of was spinning around in a new outfit. Emmett was flirting with some girl.

Jasper was sitting with his emo pack. I saw Edward. He was looking at me as all his friend were wrestling.

I heard the prinpical talk as I turned my head."I am sorry to report the strom will not be over for two more day,"

People were yelling as I just sat there. every stood to walkAs I stood up walking out as I saw people looking at me.

Tanya walked in front of me. "Hey Monster girl,"

"Fuck off" I pushed pass her as she grabbed my wrist pulling me back. I slammed into the lockers as she smiled. Punching me in the face.

"Looked like Bella has a weakness," I stood up reaching in my bag. I grabbed my sissor holding them, "What no come back."

"Just one," I leaned forward slamming her into the locker smashing the sissor into her hand slamming my fist into her face.

She scream in pain as i pushed in the sissors. "one of my best come backs" I walked off back to the biology room.

I stopped at the door staring at the ground. I saw Edward and Jessica on the ground as I loooked at them I stepped back trying to get out.

But being me I hit my wrist on the bench and screamed in pain. They both stopped looking up at me. "Like the show?"

I looked at Jessica as smiled about her comment. I saw Edward face as I walked out bitting back tears.

"Bella wait!" Edward grabbed my shoulders turning my around. I pushed him away with every piece of strenght I had left..

"Wait for what? For you to makeout with Jessica again," I didn't know if I was crying because I was upset or angry but at this moment I didn't care.

"Bella it not what you think," Every came out of their rooms and was staring at us.

"I saw you sucking face with Jessica!" Edward stood up walking in front of me grabbed my face making me look at him.

"PLease Bella I love you" I looked at him before I could stop myself my fist slammed into Edward's face.

I heard girls sqeual and boys laugh. I stared at Edward. "You ever come near me again or even say the word love I swear you'll regret it"

I ran off leaving Edward on the ground as I turned the corner I heard Alice say my name. I turned tears streaming down my face.

"Oh my god Bella" She pulled me into a hug as I dropped on my knees. After I cried a bit we went into a spare classroom as I sat behind a desk.

Alice sat next to me "Bella what happened?" I told her story about what happened as she said nothing the whole time.

"How could you say that!" I turned and looked at her my eyes were wide, "I mean it he loves you!"

"then why did he make out with Jessica!" I screamed my lungs out as she stared at me.

"Edward did nothing wrong-" I walked off opening the door staring back at her.

"Just like old time huh?" I walked out the door slamming it as hard as it could. I walked down the hall as I realised what had happened.

I had lost them again probably all of them cause they believe ALice and Edward over defence little Bella.

"Bella?" I turned seeing Rose standing as she had tears in her eyes. HE eye was black as I stared at her.

"Oh my god Rose who did this to you!" I ran my hand across it as she whinced in pain. I pulled my hand back as I saw tears in her eyes.

"I can't you know what happened last time" I was pissed at this time.

"Rose tell me!" She looked at me as I heard someone laugh behind me. I turned seeing Lauren, Jessica and Alice getting pulled by the hair.

"Bella don't"Alice knew what I was thinking.

"What she gonna do slide a blade across our wrist to?" Lauren laughed as I stepped forward. I felt Rose grab my arm.\

"Bella you can't this time will be worst" I turned and looked at her. She took a step back as I smiled a evil smile.

"This time isn't like last time I'll make sure she stays died!" I looked at Lauren walking up grabbing her throat before she could react.

Jessica grabbed my arm trying to pull me off. I flew my arm back hitting her away like a fly. "Bella!"

It was Alice screaming as Lauren through her at me. I grabbed her up glaring at Lauren and Jessica on the other side of the hall.

"Bella you can't remember... remember what happened to Angelia!" Alice was pulling me as I ran for Lauren.

It was more reason to kill her. Jessica stood infront of her as I grabbed her shoulder and through her hard as hard as I could against the wall.

She dropped to the ground as I grabbed Lauren By the throat choking her. Rose and Alice kept screaming my name as I squeezed harder.

"Bella!" I turned hearing the new voice. I saw Emmett and Jasper and Edward standing there. "Let her go!"

"Fine by me." I turned threwing her at the window. She screamed hitting into Rose and Alice as they caught her. "Come one that would have been fun to see!"

I turned walking away as people grabbed my arms. It was Jasper and Emmett. "Sorry Bella"

I turned seeing Jessica wakingup as Alice was throughing water in her face. Lauren was getting a smack in the face by Rose. As for Edward he was walking ahead of us.

* * *

So how's it going I read a story like this so I made my own version review


End file.
